


poor sakura

by isabelontherun



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelontherun/pseuds/isabelontherun





	poor sakura

...he gay :/


End file.
